Monster High
by I'm At My All Time Low
Summary: Being the new kid was never fun, but Kiku wasn't a "normal kid" he was a tengu, a type of goblin, and he was the new student at Monster High. Its all good until he falls in love with his vampire roommate, it was really going to be a FML year.
1. Prologue: The News

A/N: So here's my idea for a new story, I was watching Monster High and this idea came up…yeah…eventual America/Japan…

Warnings: OOCness and crack.

* * *

Kiku knew when he woke up this morning it would be a bad day. As soon as he finished his breakfast he was called to him mother's quarters she smiled happily behind her fan, her wings twitching slightly. Light brown eyes looking into his and she spoke saying something that should have never left her mouth.

"Kiku, baby, you're going to go to Monster High!"

Yeah, today was not his day, it really wasn't.


	2. New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Hetalia, sadly.

* * *

Being the new kid in school was never fun, especially in high school, but Kiku was not going to a normal high school. You see, Kiku was not a normal human, matter fact he was not a human at all, he was tengu, which was a type of goblin. There were two types of tengu where he lived, one was an ugly vial wicked creature, while the other was sometimes usually as wicked, but much more beautiful. Kiku was blessed with the good grace to be one of the beautiful ones. His parents sent him to the privet school Monster High, not a very discreet name, was the first thing he thought.

All thanks to his wonderful cousin Yao he had to be sent to this school for 'higher education'. Really he was fine being home schooled it meant he never had to leave the house and associate with people. Kiku was a shy person, he had always been that way, so meek and serious. He felt other beings were too noisy for his liking. His cousin Yong Shoo was always yelling and screaming and sometimes at the most ungodly hours of the night. His cousins Meimei and Li Xiao, Yao's younger brother, were the only one's who weren't annoying. Luckily said cousins went to this school and hopefully Meimei would scare away any other monsters who might try to bug him.

Snapping back into the real world he sighed and walked down the hall, he could feel all eyes on him. He was unnerved by it, this is _exactly_ why he hated leaving his house. He walked into his first class early and sat in the seat the teacher assigned him to when he first came to visit the school to get a tour of it. He sat down and neatly organized his things on the table. A soft tap was placed on his shoulder and he saw another teenager with twitching cat ears and a curl in his hair. The teenager smiled at him and sat down and spoke happily.

"Hello! I'm Feliciano!" he said happily then pointed to the boy beside him. "And this is Ludwig, he's my best friend. Which is weird because I'm a werecat and he's a werewolf."

Kiku blinked and cocked his head to the side, he didn't understand this, it was all too much for him to process. Then the blonde called Ludwig spoke, his ears twitched back in aggravation.

"I apologize for Feliciano's err… straight forwardness. He's like that, its just we haven't had a new student in awhile and he's been excited to meet you."

Kiku nodded and spoke in what he hoped was a loud voice, but it wasn't.

"Ah, nice to meet you, I am Kiku Honda."

Feliciano smiled happily began speaking rapidly as students walked into through the door.

"You see him? That's Arthur he's a warlock, he's always doing something creepy with his magic. Oh and that's Francis, he's an incubus, he's always flirting with anything that moves. Those three who just walked in are Matthew, he's Alfred's twin brother and a vampire. Gilbert is Ludwig's big brother, he's also a werewolf and Ivan, he's a shape shifter. Y'see Gilbert and Ivan both like Mattie, but he likes both of them, but since he's too nice he won't date either of them.

"That girl who walked in is Elizaveta, she's a she-devil, no she really is, she's Gilbert's best friend despite how the two fight like a married couple. The guy behind her is Roderich, that's her boyfriend, he's a demon, his musical spells can entice anyone into doing his evil bidding. Oh! There's my brother Romano!"

Kiku felt a head ache coming on, he couldn't process all of this, he really couldn't.

"Romano! Look! Here's the new student!"

All went silent and all eyes went on Kiku and he felt like flying right out of there. Suddenly a loud bang resided in the room and everyone looked at the door.

"The hero has arrived!"

Kiku looked at the blonde standing there and felt his heart beat rapidly. He suddenly felt light-headed as his world began spinning, this was all too much. Taking a deep breath he looked at Feliciano who spoke again.

"That is Alfred, Matthew's big brother by three minutes and it shows too, he's always giving Gilbert and Ivan the evil eye. Anyways, he's a vampire and the heart throb of the school. Yet he's oblivious to all the girl's who want him. Oh! Look he's coming this way! Hi, Alfred!"

The blonde sat next to Kiku and he suddenly felt self conscious. The blonde waved at Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Hey, Ludwig, sup Feli?" His eyes fell on Kiku and he smiled. "Hey there, I'm Alfred, the hero, you must be Kiku?

"Y-Yes, I am, nice meeting you Alfred-san."

"I see you made friends already, good choices, these two are cool."

There was a smack sound on the table and a loud yell.

"OK! You low lives sit down and shut up! We have a new student, Kiku Honda he's sitting next to our 'little hero'!"

The teacher mocked Alfred and the student pouted, little hero his vampire ass. He was hero larger than life. Once again all eyes were on him and people began talking, but one particular sentence made him want to hide and it of course was coming from Elizaveta.

"Oh, he's such a cutie, its like this one character in my shounen ai manga!"

"Elizaveta…"

"Yes, Roderich?"

"Please shut up."

"Okay!"

Alfred passed a note to Kiku.

_So, you're my new roommate, you know this right?_

Kiku blinked and suddenly felt like an idiot, he had just going here today but he hadn't even been to his dorm. Quickly scribbling something down he passed the note back.

_No, I'm sorry Alfred-san, they just told me the room number, not the person. _

Alfred looked at the note and sent a smile to the Japanese teen. Kiku quickly looked away and went to writing his notes. The teacher was talking about monster history and all that fun chizz. After the forty five minutes passed Alfred stood up stretching.

"Dude, can I see your schedule?"

Kiku nodded and handed him the schedule, Alfred's eyes scanned it and he smiled.

"We have five classes together, but you have an identical schedule to my brother's. Yo! Mattie, come here!"

Matthew walked over to brother, Gilbert and Ivan following like faithful puppies.

"Hey, Mattie, Kiku has the same schedule as you, could you maybe show him around?"

The older blonde smiled and he looked at his brother and then at Kiku.

"Sure thing, I-I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother…"

"Yeah, he's the greatest little brother ever! Seriously, you should see him play hockey, he just mows the other team down! As lame as the sport is my brother totally kicks ass at it. Which is why he's captain."

"Alfred, hockey is better sport than your 'foot ball' or whatever, don't diss the hockey or I will kick your ass."

"Gees, little bro calm down!" Alfred paused and stomached growled. "Gees, I am totally hungry I was a cheese burger from like Micky D's or Burger King…well anyways, I must be off, see ya around, Kiku, Mattie…and Gilbert, Ivan…"

Alfred left the room after flashing a smile showing his fangs. Kiku suddenly felt awkward tension when he turned back to Matthew.

"We should get going, Kiku, our next class is Anatomy, I think we're learning about the connective tissue system." Matthew turned to Gilbert and Ivan and smiled, but gave a stern look. "I know you both have a free period this period, so please don't mess up the room, I spent all night cleaning it. Though I'm sure you didn't notice earlier."

"See ya later, Mattie!"

"Goodbye, Matvey, have a good time anatomy."

Kiku blinked and looked at Gilbert who had shot Ivan a glare and muttered something in German. Kiku just turned back to Matthew and the two walked out the classroom just in time when yelling in German/English was heard from Gilbert. When they were at the classroom Kiku heard a very familiar yell.

"Aiyaa! Ni lei le!"

"Yao onii-san you know I don't understand Chinese."

"Aiyaa, I forgot, aru…"

Matthew blinked and looked at the two.

"Yao onii-san is my cousin. He's the reason why I'm coming here…anata kusatta chugokujin no otoko…"

"Aiyaa! I am not a rotten Chinese man, aru~!"

Kiku ignored him and walked into the classroom Matthew behind him. His landed on his cousin Meimei and she jumped up out of her seat and she ran towards him, he smiled at her.

"Kiku, you're here finally, Yao and Yong Shoo wouldn't shut up, finally a sensible cousin! Oh, Li Xiao is all silent and boring. Kiet is…well always so fluffy like and nice. Kim Sang…well she's just herself. Oh thank god you're here!"

Kiku suddenly felt so confused.

* * *

A/N: I know I shouldn't end it there but whatever.

Meimei - Taiwan

Li Xiao - Hong Kong

Kiet [means noble] - Thailand

Kim Sang [ means golden noble] - Vietnam

"Ni lei la" is Chinese for 'You're here!'

I'll try to update every two weeks this story is actually very promising compared to my Twilight one…any spelling errors or grammar errors I apologize for, I don't have a Beta to clean up my dirty work.


	3. Many Things to Learn

A/N: Aiyaa…wasn't expecting people to actually _like_ this…also the game, you all have lost it, sorry I was on someone who alerted this story, profile because I like to creep and they made me lose it (you should know who you are).

Warnings: OOCness, crappy grammar errors, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High nor Hetalia

* * *

Kiku sat down next to Meimei who smiled at him, who returned a small smile and the two began writing notes as the teacher was talking. The door slammed open and a girl with short platinum blonde hair leaned against the wall panting. She looked vaguely familiar, but it was so hard to pay attention to her face when she had a massive pair of…_assets_ there, it was impossible to look away. The girl began talking and he suddenly placed it, she must have been related to Ivan.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mrs. Stein, I have a note, I was in the nurse's office because I threw my back out…again…"

"Its fine Katyusha, just go take your seat."

The girl walked over to Kiku and sat next to him sending him a smile and began writing her notes. The teacher passed out a paper and told everyone to discuss it with the people at their tables. Meimei looked over the sheet, then slide it to the side and began talking.

"Anyways, Katyusha meet Kiku, he's my cousin, he's a tengu. Kiku, this is Katyusha, she's Ivan's big sister and like him is a shape shifter, you can call her Katy if you like."

"Nice to meet you Kiku,"

"Nice to meet you Katy-san."

Katyusha blinked and looked at his back,

"Excuse me, if you're a tengu, where are your wings?"

"I don't have them out right now, its uncomfortable to me to have them out for everyone to see."

"Meimei does that too, if I had pretty wings like a tengu or fenghuang I'd want people to see them…" Katyusha then looked thoughtful for a second. "Oh! I forgot I'm a shape shifter…I can do that…"

"Ahem."

Three sets of eyes landed on the teacher and looked at them with much dismay.

"How's the worksheet coming along?"

Meimei and Katyusha looked guilty and Kiku passed his paper to the teacher, all questions finished. The teacher set it down and walked away fixing her bolts as she sent a glare to the three. An awkward silence filled the table and Meimei looked at her cousin a sly smile working its way to her lips. She brought her hand to his back and pressed two spots on the left and right side of his back. The young Japanese man jumped.

"M-Meimei! Anata wa nani o yatte iru!"

"What am I doing? Just seeing if I pressed your wing nerves would I still get the same reaction from when we were younger."

"For the love of all that is sacred, why? Would if I did that to you?"

Meimei shook her head and smiled deviously.

"Because you're much to serious and proper, biaomei!"

Katyusha looked between the two as they bantered back in forth in what she dubbed as Japanglish. They stopped when the bell rang and Kiku glared. He didn't appreciate this, Meimei was suppose to be the calm cousin, what happened? Maybe she had hung out with Yao and Yong Shoo too long…

"I'm sorry Kiku, you know I was just kidding, its been awhile since I've seen you. Plus Yao is being an annoying prick and its kind of rubbing off on me. Sadly."

Kiku nodded and turned to Matthew who tapped his shoulder and the blonde smiled at him.

"Ready to go to gym? You have your gym things right?"

"Ha-, I mean yes."

"Good, just follow me, I over heard you and Meimei, you're cousins with Yao, Li Xiao, Yong-"

"Yes, please don't remind me, I don't get along with some of my cousins. Now tell me about you? I'm curious about western cultures. Is what Hollywood depicts about vampires true?"

Kiku blinked at the blonde when he began laughing, had he asked a funny question? It didn't seem funny to him…he was serious…

"Did I ask something wrong?"

"N-No, its just…oooh goodness. OK, OK, wooo, to answer your question, no. We are nothing like how they depict us in the movies. We don't explode in the sun light-"

"Than you sparkle? I read in this bo-"

"Oh dear God, no, please don't put me in the same category as that…fairy…anyways, no, we don't sparkle, we don't explode in the sun light, we don't crave blood all the time. We can go into the sunlight, depending on how strong one of us is we either A: are render as weak as humans or B: have super human strength, just not nearly as strong as we are at night.

"As for the blood, it depends I guess, I mean true we only need it two-three times a month. Yet there are times when we find someone who's blood will drive us insane. If we have great control its fine, but some will just go off the deep end. So for your safety, I tell this to everyone, make sure to pay attention mine and Alfred's eyes. If they're black, red or stuck in a tango or turning blue, to purple, to red, to black an repeating, just walk away. Sometimes we aren't even aware of the fact that's happening, so tell us just in case. I think that's it, anything else?"

"Does your heart beat?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we have beating hearts and we can drink each other's blood, but we don't want to do that because it might create an accidental blood bond. Those things can be killer - seriously."

Kiku nodded, he was learning so much, we he wrote back- no, _called_ his mother he would make sure to mention all of the new facts he has learned. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…

Kiku had thought too soon, they were playing some sport called 'Dodge Ball' and he could see why. People were being mowed down left and right, the only people left on his team were Alfred, himself and sadly his cousin Yong Shoo. Alfred and Yong Shoo together was like hell on earth.

"Dodge ball was invented in Korea!"

"Like hell it was, dodge ball is an American sport!"

"Being an American was invented in Korea!"

"What!"

All Kiku wanted was to be back at home, writing his haikus about spring…not here with his idiot cousin arguing about what the hell ever was invented in Korea! Japan suddenly felt a foreign felling go through him and he suddenly threw the ball, it hitting Romano right in the chest causing the Italian to fall backward. Yong Shoo turned around and looked at his cousin in disbelief.

"Kid…Kiku…did you just get angry…?"

"Is that what the feeling was?"

"You _never_ get angry!"

"Yes, because I use to be at home writing haikus and scrolls about my country's history until, that bake onii-san told Father and Mother about this place. I had no reason to get angry, now I'm stuck here with you and Yao, both of whom make me angry."

Yong Shoo stuck his tongue out and turned back the other team. Matthew, Elizaveta, Natalia, and Abel the only players left on the opposite team.

"Yo, Mattie, I am so gonna get you out!"

"Yeah, right, _Allie_."

"Allie! What! I am so getting a nut shot on you now!"

"Try me, big bro!"

"Oh its on!"

Kiku scooted to the left and heard a loud smack and groan as the ball hit Yong Shoo in the face. Kiku refrained from laughing as his younger cousin walked away muttering in Korean about Lord knows what. A girl with blonde hair and chilling aura stood next Elizaveta, the two girls muttering something and then each walked to opposite side of their side of the court. The blonde pulled out two knives and grinned. The whistle blew and she looked at the teacher.

"For the love of God, Natalia, I told you no knives in gym! Give them to me, all of them. You will get them back at the end of the week."

Natalia sighed and began taking out knives from random places and dropped them into a box - that was already full of knives. Dear God, it was only Tuesday and it was already full!

"Tch, I was only going to get rid of the idiot twins, ones a fatty and ones a man stealer!"

"I am not fat!"

"I did not steal your man! He's your _brother_ for Christ's sake!"

"Ivan and I are meant for one another and that can't happen if he likes an invisible creature like you. So back away from my Vanya."

"Look, you psychotic freak, Ivan will never want you, frankly he's absolutely terrified of you. He thinks you're going to rape him every time you come near him."

The gym became silent as Abel spoke, Kiku was so lost as to what was going on and he was glad that the girl had her knives taken away.

"Abel-"

"No, Mattie, this crazy little girl is not going to go around insulting people just because he brother doesn't want her like that. She's fu-"

The whistle blew and the gym teacher yelled.

"Shut up with your petty arguments and finish the game!"

Abel huffed, Alfred jumped up in excitement, Matthew looked like he wanted to cry from everything that had happened, Elizaveta looked confused and Natalia…looked murderous. Kiku sighed, he really hated being here. As the game went on Elizaveta and Natalia got out and Abel and Alfred some how managed each other out, leaving just Kiku and Matthew.

"Just because your new doesn't mean I'm going to be nice."

"Don't worry Matthew-san I think I can take it."

Every time Matthew threw a ball Kiku dodged it with grace (after years of sword training dodging a ball should be child's play). Kiku picked up and ball and threw it, hitting Matthew in the shoulder. The blonde blinked and then threw his ball down cussing rapidly in French (in both sense of the word).

"Woo! You guys see that! My roommate kicks ASS! Be jealous, be very jealous!"

The couch blew the whistle signaling it was time to go and everyone who walked past Kiku told him good job (except Natalia, of course). In the locker room he got cat calls and cheers, so much attention he could have lived without, he _just_ hit someone with a ball, he didn't win the lottery or anything.

"Dude your such a bad ass! Man, that shit was awesome!"

"Ah, thanks…?"

"Whoa! Dude, are those tattoos on your back?"

"No?"

"Than why do you have two giant wing markings on your back?

"Becau- a-aah! What are you doing!"

"Just seeing if they were tats or not."

"Please refrain from touching those particular spots."

"Oh, sorry does that, like, hurt or something?"

"…hai, something like that…"

"Ah, then I'll try to avoid touching them, oh my GOD I am so hungry I want, like, a milk shake, burgers, fries and some chicken nuggets! Micky D's baby!"

Dear God, this day was going by far too long for Kiku's taste, he had his twenty minute advisory next, fourth period, second lunch, back to fourth period, fifth, sixth and seventh left. Much, much too long. Oh all this chaos was making him crave his mother's rice balls with pickled plums and squid jerky…he seriously couldn't wait for this horrid first day to be over, so he could go read his magazines to try to imitate this western culture.

Ah three o'clock rolled around, Kiku was exhausted, everyone asking him questions and wanting to know stupid things that he had to repeat _constantly_. Upon entering his dorm, he was frankly surprised to find Alfred's section actually decent, he was expecting it to be utterly trashed. Setting his things down he went to his desk and began to work, the silence a welcome until he heard a loud _something_, it was obviously music, but it was so…foreign, and Alfred walked into the room playing music from his phone.

"Yo, roomie, what's up?"

"What is that noise?"

"Huh? Oh, the music from my phone! Its some Japanese band, The GazettE, you know them? Some serious hardcore shit, you Japanese can rock the fuck out with your cocks out, literally!"

"The…GazettE…?"

"Holy hell, were you sheltered?"

"I lived in the mountains with peace and serenity as my music."

"What? Dude, give me a sec. You need to get into this shit, or maybe you're more of a, ah what's her face? She sang some song in that one video game I played… U…Utada…Hikaru…yeah, dude, let me get my laptop, you need music, like, some Aerosmith and shit too."

_Americans are so weird…and that loud unruly music cannot possibly Japanese!_ Kiku's mind was muddled with all this music information. Japanese people played calm music with _sanshin_ and other string instruments. They didn't play that rowdy loud, whatever! Kiku wouldn't accept it! His eyes landed on Alfred when the blonde came back with his laptop. Kiku was curious as Alfred opened it up and went to his media gallery and opened up a music video.

"Music video to 'Filth in the Beauty' by The GazettE, gotta have subtitles because frankly Ruki's English is a fail. Dude, but its so kick ass! The way they rock out and shit, much more hardcore than some bands, their like the Bullet For My Valentine, but in Japanese."

Kiku's eyes looked at the screen and they widened, they _were_ Japanese, but where were they're morals and what was the young woman doing to that man! This isn't music, its filth for the ears, good God, and what was with their gaudy outfits? He wasn't going to lie when the man actually sang he sounded really good, but he should his voice for something not so…disturbing.

"This part is, like, totally my favorite part, when they head bang, but then like I get the song 'I whip my hair' stuck in my head. Shit, isn't that some hardcore stuff?"

"I do not know how to answer that."

"Don't worry, dude, you will know all the best music from all over the world if you're with me! By the end of the week I'll make sure you know the name of every member and what they do in The GazettE, then next week I'll have you listen to Jay-Z, Lady Gaga, but I won't force you to listen to Lil' Wayne, he's annoying and let's see Jason Derulo…WAIT. You must promise me you will _never_ listen to Justin Bieber. Ever."

"I…don't even know who these people are…this is too much…"

"Dude, don't worry with me as your guide there is nothing to worry about! Dude, homework is boring let's go play baseball."

"Baseball…?"

Alfred looked at him like he had grown another head. His blue eyes wide and jaw slack.

"Alfred-san, are you feeling fine?"

"Y…you've never heard of baseball…?"

"Hai, I'm not sure as to what it is."

"Dear God, you've lived a horrible live, I have been playing baseball since it came out! And that was like in the 1830's!"

"Alfred-san is quite…old…"

"I am not old! I am only, like, 190. How old are you?"

'Oh, you are younger than I, I am roughly…250, maybe."

"Ha, who's old now?"

"I forget sometimes."

"Wait…when was the last time you left your house…?"

"Hm…maybe 1825?"

"Dude! Times have changed! Wait, give me a second."

Alfred opened up Google Chrome and typed 'Tokyo' into the bar, pictures popped up after the page loaded. He clicked the first one and a city with neon signs popped up, it was very new to Kiku as to what that was.

"Dude, this is Tokyo, you've been there recently, right?"

"Th…that can't possibly be Tokyo, when I went it was such a small and simple town."

"How often did you leave your house?"

"I went to the little mountain village every weekend. But I haven't been to Tokyo in…well a long time…"

"Holy hell, let me call Mattie so we can invite him along."

Kiku watched as the blonde pulled his phone out and called his brother. After a few seconds Alfred pressed a button and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Yo, Mattie, you're on speaker phone and what's up?"

"_I'm in the library studying with Abel, why?"_

"Oh, well I was gonna ask ya to play baseball with me, 'cause, like, Kiku's never played it before."

"_Sure, I can play we were almost done anyways, I'll ask Abel if he wants to play, 'kay?"_

"Ok, bro."

"_Abel, wanna play baseball with Alfred, Kiku and I? Kiku's never played it before…"_

"_Sure."_

"_He said yes, we'll meet you there?"_

"Sure thing, Mattie, bring your extra glove, 'kay?"

"Yup, bye Alfred."

"Bye Mattie!"

Kiku watched as Alfred went through his closet and pulled out two gloves and some large wooden whatever.

"This is a bat and this is a glove! Dude, you are going to so enjoy this game, if Arthur tries to make you play Cricket, say no, one game can last for, like, days! Which is why baseball is better the longest a game can last in the pro leagues is like twelve hours, but our game won't last that long don't worry!"

"Hai, I understand."

"Ok, let's go!"

When they got to the baseball park Alfred heard his brother laughing and gasping for breath. When he walked over he found out why.

"They won't go away! Stupid ears! And my fangs are getting too big!"

"Hah! Dumbass, are you excited to play with a ball, wanna play fetch?"

"I will bite you and drain all your blood."

"Sure ya will, Abel! Look at your fuzzy ears, they're so cute! Look your tail is out too!"

"What!"

"Hey, dudes, what's going on?"

"Abel's Adlet side is coming out."

"GOD, I hate being an Adlet so much, then people associate me with a fuckin' lycan, werewolf, what the hell ever they call themselves."

"Aww, well we know you're not one, anyways Gilbert and Ludwig don't drink blood like you do, so its fine."

"Its not fine, Mattie, when I do go full form they associate me with werewolves and I don't want to even fall into the same category as Gilbert."

"Excuse me, Matthew-san, why is an Ad…let…?"

"Oh, well Abel here is an Adlet, which is tribe of people with dog legs and human bodies and that drink blood, but obviously Abel likes this form, minus the ears, tail and fangs showing."

"Yes, because when I'm like that the girls are all 'Oh, are you a werewolf too, that's so hot!' makes me want to break their necks. So, as a future warning I would advise you not to confuse me with one of them."

Kiku nodded, so, in other words Abel was just a vampire werewolf? Interesting.

"Anyways enough mythical creature lessons let's play ball!"

"First we have explain to Kiku how its played."

"Ugh, no fun, let's just _show_ him how its played, talking is boring!"

"That would be more logical to show me how…"

"Alright, let's play ball!"

After about ten minutes Kiku understood how to play this sport, and he really did like it. He stood with bat in hand when Alfred threw the ball. When he hit it, Abel and Alfred went after, Abel stopped just before hitting the fence and Alfred slammed right into Abel's back.

"Ow! Jesus! Alfred you dunce!"

"I'm not a dunce! You…you Hollander!"

"What? Was that suppose to be an insult?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're, like, from Holland."

"Its also called the Netherlands, dumbass."

"Whatever."

Alfred jumped over the fence and retrieved the ball and hopped back over.

"Yo, Mattie, catch!"

Alfred threw the ball and Kiku didn't even see it and just heard a loud smack as it hit Matthew's glove.

"Ah! Kiku, you're bleeding…Alfred, you ass, you made the ball cut him!"

Alfred ran over and stopped by the two.

"I'm sor…"

"Alfred-san? Are you OK?"

Kiku looked up at Alfred, who's eyes were a bright red, that was slowly fading black. Matthew waved his in front of Alfred, snapping his fingers, calling Alfred's name.

"Abel, do your thing."

"Hell, yes."

Abel bit himself on the arm and put it in front of Alfred's nose.

"Oh, my God, why! Dude, you know I hate the smell of your blood, my nose burns, you ass!"

Abel licked the blood from his arm and lips.

"Not my fault your bloodlust was getting the better of you, seriously dude, your eyes are showing it. You were looking at Kiku like he was Big Mac with extra toppings."

"What? Was not dude."

Abel grabbed the blooded covered gauze and put in front of Alfred, who covered his nose.

"Shit, shit, shit, oh, my God, it smells so good…dude, Kiku I am totally, sorry!"

"Abel, take him to the nurses, tell her he needs about six iron pills and a bag of…Kiku are you type A blood?"

"Uh, hai."

"Yes, a bag of type A blood and then get him to the cafeteria and get him two rare steaks, by rare I mean like cooked for a minute on each side, rare. Alfred, you're such an idiot! You really shouldn't let your bloodlust get the better of you! I swear to God, you're an idiot sometimes. You're lucky I love you, seriously."

"Aww, Mattie you're so mean to me, like that one time you went on for three hours pointing out every one of my flaws…"

"I said I was sorry…you know how I get…"

"OK! Enough emotional lovey dovey brother shit, come on Alfred, Mattie, go take Kiku and do something."

"Ah, Matthew-san why don't you show me around the school?"

"Sounds great and after that we'll go eat some dinner, once Alfred brings his iron levels back up"

This had possibly ended up being one of the longest days in Kiku's life, by the end of the day he was absolutely exhausted. Sadly he had bumped into his annoying cousins again, he made friends with another cat lover, who himself was a type of Nemean lion, his name was Hercules. Somewhere in there Kiku was able to call his mother and have a long chat with her. Day one down, many, many more too go, unfortunately.

* * *

A/N: I was going to have this up on Christmas as a present to you all, but I was busy, sorry! Then I was going to do it yesterday, but I took a nap and when I woke up I learned my cat that lives with my grandparent's that I've had since I was 2-3 is very sick and he might have cancer, so all writing ability died right then and there. So please accept this as an apology! Seriously, they all won't come this fast though. Happy Christmas and Merry New Year XD

Info so you're not confused:

Abel- Netherlands/Holland

Adlet (or Erqigdlet)- _is said to be a fabulous creature (yes they did say fabulous on wikipedia, no lie) with a human body, dog legs and have a canine like face and it has vampire features. While is refers to inland Native American tribes (First Nations), it also denotes to the mythical creatures. Inuit people from Greenland and Baffin Land (Baffin Island, Canadian territory of Nunavut)_

Fenghueng (Ho-oh, Japanese) - is simply a Chinese phoenix that brings good luck and virtue.

Biaomei - Chinese for cousin

Japanese Visual Kei Bands - when they put on a show, they literally put on a show, most notably, feeling themselves up, making out with their band members and sometimes other…unmentionable things…

The GazettE, anyone who listens to them know Ruki totally fails at English, but its so adorable and at least he tries. Watch their 'Filth in the Beauty' music video on you tube and at 2:23-2:38 tell me what is the first thing that goes through your head, mine is 'I whip mah hair back n fourth, I whip mah hair back in fourth'.

Nemean Lion - the lion that was Hercules first task to kill in the Twelve Labors.

Ah…there's more but I am much too lazy to put it and theres already too much, any questions ask.

[P.S. don't expect them to always be this long, 3,694 words, not including author's notes]


	4. Movie Night

A/N: In the last chapter, after I uploaded it I realized, I forgot in some parts to change Lars to Abel, 'cause well I like the name Abel better and that's one of Holland's possible names and I forgot so I apologize for that. To the story, warnings and disclaimers still the same.

Also a BIG giant monster sized thanks to _**cake-error**_for being my beta [we all know I needed one, mega bad].

* * *

Kiku had officially been at Monster High, which he had learned was just a nickname, for about three and a half weeks. He talked to his mother about four days a week, he had made a lot of friends (though some were unwanted ones…) and he was currently lying under a tree next to Hercules. They were having a deep conversation about cats.

"I like cats, but my mom has a pet dog, a three headed dog named Cerberus, I don't understand why. We're lion demons. I want a cute baby kitty, but my dog might eat it."

"I have a dog, he's tiny and fluffy, and I also have a cat who comes and goes as he pleases. I like cats. Oh, I have something for you."

Kiku sat up and pulled a pair of cat ears out of his bag and placed them upon Hercules head.

"Oh, I'm so cute like a cat now…hey Kiku, I took some Japanese lessons, can I try it out on you?"

"Hai, go ahead."

"Ah, watashi wa Herakuresu desu."

"Hai, you are doing well, except with any words with 'su' at the end the 'u' remains silent."

"Ano…watashi wa neko ga suki…"

"I like cats too…I like really fluffy ones…"

"I'm sleepy now."

"Ha ha! I found you guys!"

"Great. Sadiq, right when I was going to nap."

"Well, you stole _my_ friend, what am I suppose to do, just sit there as you bore him talking about philosophy? I think not."

"Ah…I can be both your friends…"

"Ha, ha, ha, the hero is here to save the damsel in distress!"

"Wha…"

"The hell?"

"Eeep!"

Were the last words Hercules and Sadiq heard from Kiku before he was gone. No evidence, nothing was left behind except the cat ears Kiku had placed upon Hercules' head.

"What just happened…?"

"I think that idiot just kidnapped our friend."

"Damn."

When Alfred set Kiku down the Japanese teen seemed all sorts of confused.

"Ha, the hero just saved you from the man-eating lion and fire-breather! He could have burned you to a crisp!"

"Hercules-san is as gentle as a baby cat and Sadiq-san may be an Afreet, but he wouldn't purposely burn me."

Alfred pouted and sat down in the grass pulling Kiku down with him. Kiku then noticed basket sitting next to Alfred and he cocked his head to the side.

"Anyways, I spent all morning with Yao so I could make you traditional Japanese food. You remember what time I talk to your mom for, like, an hour?"

"Hai, she's taken a liking to you…father on the other had…"

"Anyways she told me your favorite foods and such, so I made them for you! Well…technically Yao did but…yeah…"

"Oh, Alfred-kun, you didn't have to! That was very kind of you."

"Well as a hero I have to make sure the damsel in distress is as comfortable as possible! Ah, what's that Japanese word for princess? Oh! Hime, yes, you can be the hime and I will be the samurai who protects you from the bad demons and warlords trying to kidnap you!"

Kiku blushed and set the food on the sheet sitting on the ground. He was not a girl and therefore should not be called a hime or damsel in distress! But then again…everyone did tell Kiku he looked like his mother…so did that mean he looked like a girl? His brows furrowed, he wasn't _that_ feminine was he? Sure, when he was younger he would practice along with his mother to traditional dances normally done by women, but his mother was always a big role model in his life…

"Earth to Kiku Honda! Do you read me?"

"Hai…?"

"Dear God, you were all spaced out, and dude, do you have a fever? Your face is red."

"I feel fine, Alfred-kun, do not worry about it."

"Huh, are you sure? Cause, like, you were really spaced out. We can eat this in dorm, but your mom said you really liked to eat outside…"

"No, really I am fine, seriously. Let's just enjoy the meal and talk about…well, whatever Alfred-kun likes."

"Ok! But first off, I must say, err, correct me if I am wrong, itadakimasu!"

"You were close but the 'u' is silent. In any word that ends in a 'su' like desu, the 'u' are usually silent."

"Oh! I understand!"

"Gochiso sama deshita."

"What's that mean?"

"Means, thank you for the delicious meal."

"Oh! Uh, you're welcome dude!"

"Oh, pickled plums and rice ba- oof!"

Kiku was tackled to the ground by Elizaveta who was hugging him to her bosom.

"I heard you were kidnapped! So I came looking for you! Alfred, how dare you take him against his will! You pervert! I read a manga like that once, ya know. The sweet innocent bishie was innocently walking down the street when the bad ass bishie came out of nowhere and attacked him! Forcing him to be with him! But it did end cutely…"

"Liz! Liz! Dudette, calm down, seriously. I was just giving him his favorite foods since he hasn't had them in awhile, sheesh!"

"Oh, so the kidnapping thing Sadiq said…was not true…well…this has become awkward…"

"Elizaveta-san…I can't…breathe…"

"Oh! I am so sorry…yeah…I am just going to walk away…"

A shadow stood over them and Elizaveta stood up, fixing her skirt. She waved innocently at Roderich.

"Hi, sweetie!"

"Damn it, Lizzy, I take my eyes off you for one minute! Quit harassing people, for the love of God."

"Aw, Roderich, I got a text from Sadiq saying Alfred kidnapped Kiku and was going to have his wicked dirty ways with him! Seriously, he's the kind of bishounen people want for their own!"

"Ah, Elizaveta-san…"

"What! What do you take me for, a man whore! I am not Francis."

"I apologize for Lizzy's actions. I am just going to take her elsewhere…"

"What? But Roderich, look at that hungry look in Alfred's eyes! Poor Kiku won't know what will happen!"

Roderich pulled the girl away, who was ranting and raving about _unmentionable_ things that were rated X, for…well many naughty things. Kiku blinked and picked up a rice ball taking a bite of it.

"Ano…has she always been like this…?"

"Totally, she loves her anime, she's what they would call in Japan a _fujoshi_."

"A rotten woman? She's not all that bad…"

"No…it's just…never mind…you're much too…innocent for me to explain some of this…"

"Oh, Alfred-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Arigato."

"For what?"

"Doing all of this for me…it was very kind of you."

"No problem! Like I said, I am the samurai who must protect the hime! So whatever the princess wishes, I shall dutifully perform!"

"A,-so…"

Kiku smiled a little as he ate his pickled plums, Alfred going on about being a hero. Things had gotten better while being at this school. He found himself smiling over the smallest things, like when he had officially been at school for one week, Feliciano threw him a party. That spaghetti was really good…even if he did slightly embarrass himself by telling Alfred and Matthew the garlic might hurt them… There were some downers, like the one time one of Arthur's spell shrunk his wings for a day. Hell hath no fury like an angry Kiku, it was indeed a scary sight, and no one knew a little Japanese fan could cause so much damage. Yet, Kiku was amazed by all of this, it was fun and every morning he wondered what would happen that day. Maybe he was a little thankful his idiot cousin had told his Mother about this school.

When they returned to their dorm it was already eight o'clock, they spent most of their day just goofing off. Kiku sat on the chair and looked at Alfred who pulled out his laptop.

"What are you doing, Alfred-kun?"

"Well, since it's Saturday I was thinking we should have a movie night! I just need to plug my projector into my laptop and we can watch whatever movie you like!"

"E-eto…can we watch that Spirited Away one, you've told me quite a bit about…and it sounds good…"

"Sure! Just give me about ten minutes to get snacks and set things up, just make yourself comfortable. Seriously, you'll love this movie."

Kiku nodded and grabbed his pajamas from his drawer (by pajamas, his favorite navy blue yukata that reached his ankles). After changing in the bath and washing his face he walked out to find what he would describe as a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. Alfred hopped into the room with soda, popcorn and other fatty snack foods. He smiled at Kiku and set the stuff down.

"Dude, we are ready to go! Let me just change into my PJ's and we will be ready!"

Kiku nodded sat down on the blanket and leaned onto the pillows. He looked at the wall that the projector was pointed to, the DVDs menu playing random clips of the movie. He spaced out, when suddenly a loud noise made him jump.

"And the Hero has returned!"

"Ah, Alfred-kun…"

Alfred plopped down next to Kiku and pressed play using his laptop mouse and moving the pointer out the way. Munching on popcorn the two watched the movie. Kiku was amazed by how great the artwork was.

When the movie got to the bridge part, Alfred noticed Kiku held his breath, he actually noticed a lot of things that Kiku during the movie. He also noticed that Kiku had discreetly moved closer to him and that the older boy had left arm hooked around Alfred's right arm. Alfred, would be lying if that wasn't completely adorable, he totally meant that in a non-gay way. Yet for some odd reason, Kiku was more entertaining to watch than the movie, the way he watched intently and they would mutter in Japanese about something. By the end of the movie Kiku was half asleep, and most likely missed the ending.

"Did you like the ending…?"

Kiku spoke in a mumbled slur.

"Yeah…but she…can't be with him…and sh…"

Kiku fell asleep mid-sentence and Alfred chuckled a little and he shut off his laptop and fell asleep in their blanket nest of awesome sauce. Alfred was probably going to have a heroic dream like the hero he was. Now Kiku on the other hand…

_**~Insert dream music hurr~**_

_Kiku suddenly found himself back at his house in the beautiful mountains of Japan. He was sitting in the main room where his mother and father usually sat when having important meetings. One of the guards ran in gasping, holding a large gash on his hip. The guard stammered as he spoke._

"_Kiku-sama, b-bandits have invaded the castle, I sent word for your father's samurais to head here…"_

"_Bandits? Well, round up all the servants, as well as yourself and go into the hidden cavern within the floor boards of my room."_

"_B-but it is my job to protect you."_

"_I know it is, but as future lord of my people, I must protect them, plus young sir you are injured."_

_A loud banging noise made the guard and Kiku jump in surprise, a scruffy man with a receding hairline and tattered yukata came in, his goonies right behind him, their attire in no better shape._

"_Oh, look at this, he's a pretty one, like those…taikomochi. He'd fetch a high price in the slave market, yeah?"_

"_He would boss, he's so elegant, like a woman, I bet h-"_

_The man speaking suddenly crumpled to the floor and Kiku was sprayed with the man's blood. The samurai who had cut the man down began killing the bandits in the room, a gory massacre filling the room, the coppery smell of blood filling Kiku's nose._

"_Young hime-chan, come with me, your parents are safe."_

_Kiku blushed, he was not a 'hime-chan' and he stood up, using the clean part of his kimono sleeve to wipe the blood from his face._

"_Guard, go do as I told you before, I must be going now, be safe."_

"_Thank you, young master!"_

_The guard bowed and ran from the room. The samurai picked up Kiku and took him from the room, killing any bandits in his way. In the back of Kiku's mind something was nagging him, he _knew_ this samurai…so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. When they stopped and hid in the storage house, sitting behind large crates. The samurai spoke, the mask covering his nose and mouth moving as he spoke._

"_I think we've got rid of most of those bandits, I told my boss we'd be here and to get us when the bandits are all gone. That is, if you don't mind, hime-sama."_

"_Ah, I would like to see the face of the person who saved me."_

"_Oh, I am hurt, hime-sama, you don't recognize my voice?"_

"_E eto…gomenasai…"_

"_Sheesh, you're so hopeless, hime-sama."_

_Kiku crossed his arms. Was this samurai stupid and did he think he was a girl or?…_

"_It's me, Alfred F. Jones, the hero!"_

_The samurai took off the mask and helmet and smiled. Ah…he should have known…_

"_Ah, I should have known…"_

"_So…don't I deserve a gift or something for saving you?"_

"_What would you like?"_

"_Well in all fairy tales, doesn't the princess always give her savior a kiss?"_

_Kiku blushed and fiddled with his bloody kimono sleeve. Sure Alfred was attractive, but two men kissing? That was wrong, wrong, wrong! But…Alfred was really attractive and Kiku would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want kiss him. What would his mother say? Listen to your heart, it knows best. Tugging tighter on his sleeve, he blushed even redder and mumbled as he spoke._

"_If that's what you wish…"_

"_Don't worry, hime-sama, this will be our little secret."_

_Alfred winked and Kiku wanted to hide, this was so embarrassing. He'd never really kissed anyone before…so…_

"_Are you shy, little hime-sama?"_

"_No…and I am not little."_

"_Mhm."_

"_Well, are just going to stand there or are you going to receive your gift?"_

"_Good point."_

_Alfred leaned forward and kissed Kiku on the lips, which made the older man nearly make a _manly_ 'eep'. Yet, Kiku enjoyed it. He relaxed into the kiss and pulled back awkwardly. He would like to think he had kept it short and sweet…it was only awkward because it was his first kiss…_

"_Heh, what's wrong hime-sama? You seem quite red in the face."_

"_N-nothing…"_

"_Wait…was that your first kiss?"_

"…"

"_Holy hell, it was, you're so cute, seriously."_

_Kiku buried his face into his kimono sleeves, not caring about the blood, this was so embarrassing…_

Kiku opened his eyes blinking. That was the most awkward dream ever and he _liked_ it. It is not normal to dream about kissing your roommate. He looked over at Alfred and blushed, slowly scooting back until his back hit his bed and he climbed into his it, a dark blush on his face. This was so embarrassing! _How am I going to face Alfred now? Oh my gosh, can Alfred read minds like_…no, Matthew said they aren't like that sparkling fairy…

"Mmm…ah, morning?"

Kiku froze and looked his roommate who was sleepily rubbing his eyes. Alfred looked at him before plopping back down into the nest of blankets and fell back asleep. Oh, thank God for lazy Americans, was all that Kiku could think.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was late and the ending sucked. I blame the GazettE, Asian Dramas, Aicle [great Oshare Kei band] and Live Journal. Really LJ has become my new best friend…yeah they have lovely FanFiction…

P.S.

This is the part were you go to _**cake-error**_'s FF profile and check out her stories, yo! And also checkout Aicle if you're into Oshare Kei bands.


End file.
